1. Field of the Invention
The invention is of vascular grafts of enhanced biocompatibility, blood compatibility, and corrosion resistance. More specifically, the invention grafts are fabricated from relatively low modulus metals, such as zirconium or a zirconium-containing alloy, and are coated with blue to black zirconium oxide or zirconium nitride to provide enhanced blood compatibility, microfretting resistance, electrical insulation, and corrosion resistance where applicable.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in the technology for treating heart diseases, there has developed an increasing demand for sophisticated cardiovascular implants and surgical tools for use in cardiovascular surgery.
For example, vascular grafts are used to replace damaged blood vessels. These grafts may be fabricated from biocompatible organic polymers, such as woven dacron, silicone, polyurethane, and the like. Others are not of woven polymers, but are simply smooth cylindrical tube sections (i.e., allographs or autographs) that replace the section of removed artery or vein. While these grafts are fabricated from biocompatible polymers, it is frequently desirable to have a graft fabricated from a blood compatible metal that will retain its shape, not degrade with time, and not collapse under exerted pressure. While the buildup of a coating of certain blood components (such as endothelial cells) that provide a surface compatible with blood is desirable, the metal should desirably be resistant to a build up of adverse blood components on the graft surface which might ultimately impede the flow of blood through the graft.